


Fairest of Them All

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Cars, Gen, Self-Insert, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Mirage is beautiful. Andfast.
Kudos: 9





	Fairest of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Something short written in good fun while I'm still finishing up my current WIP. Because this is just for fun, please don't correct my specs or general car knowledge. I did all the research I felt like and I'm not in this for "constructive" criticism.
> 
> No criticism is constructive after the work is finished.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

Astra gaped as the Autobots transformed in front of her, then purred and stalked toward Sunstreaker. "Oh, baby...."

The Lamborghini preened. "Why thank-"

"Do you even know what you are?" Astra moved past him to circle Mirage like a particularly admiring vulture.

"Excuse me?!" "I beg your pardon?!" Sunstreaker and Mirage cried out simultaneously.

Astra ignored them, continuing her circle before coming to a stop nearly on his bumper. "F-1 Ligier JS-11/15, Ford Cosworth DFV 90º V8 engine, and Hewland FG 400 6-speed manual gearbox. Zero to 60 in 1.6 seconds, maximum recorded speed of 375 kilometers per hour.... I'm not actually a car person, so I don't know what half of that means, but, God.... You're beautiful. And _fast_."

Trailbreaker laughed. "Is he prettier than Sunstreaker?"

"Anyone can buy a Lamborghini," Astra rolled her eyes, "and the speed is much less impressive. Zero to 60 in something like 6 seconds, and only about 290 kilometers per hour? That's three times slower acceleration and only two thirds the speed overall." She gingerly spread her fingers over Mirage's hood. "Formula Ones, on the other hand, are rare works of art. Only four Ligier JS-11s in existence, built to strict specs for each individual driver. With some research, I could find exactly which one you are. That, versus two thousand Lamborghini Countachs mass-produced? Please, there’s not even remotely a contest."

Sunstreaker huffed and drove away, pointedly squealing his tires against the road as he accelerated.

Astra's eyes flickered in amusement as she accessed the internet. "The driver’s Jacques Lafitte, by the way."

Mirage settled on his tires thoughtfully, then rolled forward. "Hop in."

Astra gave a delighted gasp and swung up and into the cockpit.

"Should we be worried about you trying to steal away our conjunx?" Hound chuckled as he rolled up to idle next to Trailbreaker.

Astra grinned and snapped her sunglasses down over her eyes. "... Not yet."

With that, Mirage's engine roared to life and he booked it after Sunstreaker, easily surpassing him and leaving him with naught but Astra's screams of joy echoing along the road.


End file.
